


[Failing the] Landing

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, First Kiss, Flashbacks, M/M, Sibling Incest, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: Wires surround him, covering the walls like some sort of sick parody of veins. Sitting tight in a room that has settled into nothingness, off into stars and space, Hanzo is locked with Genji who hangs above him like a noose victim. Unable to leave, unable to move, he finds punishment in the loneliness and helplessness that Genji radiates like sickening warmth.Or, in which Hanzo and Genji are locked in a room, and Hanzo reflects on himself a lot while trying to punish himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the Transistor soundtrack!

“Do you even remember who you are?” Genji asks, his voice a mocking coo that demands the world and more from Hanzo. “I just want to know if you remember who you are, because I don’t think you do.” With the smallest of smiles, pained and pathetic, Hanzo looks away from Genji’s face. “Are you ashamed of yourself?”

Hanzo opens his mouth, wondering what to say to his brother-- once his brother, that is… does he still have the right to call Genji his brother when his entire body is attached to a machine? When his body has become part of complicated machinery, working in ways that Hanzo cannot comprehend?

“Of course I remember.” Hanzo says, answers finally, even when he is facing away from Genji and refusing to look into those dulled silver eyes. “I… I am the reason why we are here, aren’t we?”

He gets no answer from Genji, and yet eyes open -- numerous, many --- to stare into him with their unblinking red gaze, even when Genji’s silver eyes slip shut and he falls limp. He looks out the small, circular windows that line the walls, in between unblinking eyes, and Hanzo takes in the sights of the stars and absolute black that stare right back at him.

The humming of machinery, of Genji’s new body, surrounds him like a hymn distorted. The gazes from the red eyes burn into him, burn through him, and Hanzo presses his hand against the back of his neck. His fingers curl, bitten nails attempting to dig into his skin, into muscles, and attempt to tear flesh out no matter how impossible he knows it to be.

Without his bow, Hanzo feels naked… and the eyes tear through his clothes.

* * *

The elders stare on at him blankly. Eyes empty, lips set in a frown and interest misplaced, they look at one another and murmur quietly. The softest words shared that Hanzo fails to hear and subsequently fears, and the hissing of judgement slip past grit teeth.

“You need to kill him.” One of the elders say, the words like a slow-acting venom that slips the serpent’s lips and sink deep into Hanzo’s blood. He freezes, chest constricting and heart far too tight, and Hanzo looks at his father desperately to see what he thinks.

With a grim expression, his father gazes upon him and exhales softly through barely parted lips. “It’s for the best.” He says, reserved, and Hanzo feels bile rise up his throat. “I’ve pampered him too much lately… this really is my fault. I’m sorry, Hanzo, but there are some things you need to do.”

With heavy heart, Hanzo bows his head down and struggles his hardest to not stutter. “Yes, father, elders.”

* * *

Specks of blue and green can be seen from the outside of the circular windows, the red eyes having finally slip shut and the room they are in is bathed in a dull grey. The barely visible glow of green, artificial veins is his only lighting now, ignoring the ones outside, and Hanzo sits, seiza style and stiff, patiently.

Genji hangs above him still, his body a torso that lacks limbs and is wrapped in synthetic skin, and he still sleeps… if one can even call it that. He prays in the quiet that he can catch, ignoring hums and sobs that reverberate in the room. The guilt crushes him enough already… and though he deserves it more, he wishes to pray.

Though he does not deserve the calm it gives him, the peace it instills… he craves it still, no matter how sick he feels for it afterwards.

“Is self-flagellation all you ever do, brother?” He hears a mechanical voice say, interrupting the tranquility that - ever so slowly - is setting in. “I feel that you often forget yourself, and hurt yourself for it.”

His hands curl into tight fists atop his knees, Hanzo’s head bowing down in shame. “I have not forgotten myself.” Immediately regret shoots through him, crippling him, and Hanzo chokes on the sobs that wish to escape. “Forgive me for-”

“Shut up.” Genji hisses, his voice turning into a grating computerised drag, like nails dragging down a chalkboard, and Hanzo’s hands shoot up to cover his ears as though to avoid the terrible ringing. “Don’t hide from me.” Genji yells, booming and demanding, but he lets free a pained cry and follows it with screams and shrieks. Sparks blow and sting at Hanzo… and Genji closes his eyes and sleeps once more.

Wires upon wires wrap around Genji, holding him up like vines wrapped around a noose victim, and Hanzo curls over and wails.

* * *

“What happened to father’s dragons?” Genji asks, as young as seven years old with the curiosity of one… while Hanzo sits by him, posture tense and uncomfortable, with the knowledge of an adult. “You have dragons, and papa says I will too, but he doesn’t. Why?”

Painfully, Hanzo has to swallow down the discomfort that gathers in his throat. He looks at his own left arm, at the pain that he remembers far too vividly, and tears gather at his eyes at the thought of Genji undergoing the same treatment.

He thinks to his father, of the embarrassment and humiliation that radiates from him, and his mouth dries at the struggle to speak. “Big brother?” Genji asks, innocuous, and Hanzo coughs and pats at his own chest. “Are you sick?”

“I’m fine.” Hanzo manages out through a raw and scratchy throat, his voice weaker than it has any right to be, and Genji’s gentle face -- chubby with baby fat, eyes wide with youth -- distorts into that of worry.

His heart shatters into pieces.

“Father did something bad.” Hanzo explains, slowly. “And he lost his dragons because of it.” Genji gasps, dramatically, and puts his hands on his face. “Don’t ever do anything bad,” Hanzo says gravely, “or you’ll lose your future dragon too.”

That gentle face screws up in determination, a huffy pout on his face. “Never! I want my dragon… just like anija!” Something in Hanzo softens then, a smile spreading on his own face and he begins to pet his younger brother on the head. They aren’t that much different in height yet… and Genji makes a face when he gets pet. “Hey! _Heyyyy!”_

He laughs softly, the worry still twisting in his chest but still Hanzo can find himself enjoying the sweetness of his younger brother, especially when he is fortunate enough to have none of the pressure thrust onto him.

Hanzo will do his best to save him from that.

* * *

His body aches curled up like this, the pain a welcome feeling after his display, and Genji is still asleep above him. His body looks delicate, small, far from the muscular and strong brother he remembers having. It screams of insecurity and weakness, of a butterfly unable to twitch with its wings torn off.

A sparrow that can do nothing but cry out while its legs bleed and wings lay a broken mess.

“I’m sorry.” Hanzo sobs out, and all he can hear is the gentle whirring of whatever it is that keeps Genji alive in this mechanical contraption. Lifelessly, listlessly, Genji’s body swings barely in the wires that wrap around him.

They throb like some sort of parody of veins, arteries, around him. Smaller wires wrap around his throat, connecting like capillaries yet Hanzo knows not what they give to each other. His stomach flips and he scrambles to move away from Genji before he empties the barest contents from his belly.

There is nothing that escapes him other than a clear fluid and his mouth burns… but at least he did not vomit in front of Genji.

“Please, please wake up.” Hanzo pleads when he hears no reprimand for his pathetic display. He looks up at Genji, at his shut eyes, and grits his teeth when they do not open. “Wake up.” He barks out, trying to force energy into his hoarse voice. “Wake up! Lecture me! Yell at me! _Genji!”_

Nothing answers him, and Hanzo yells out then. Getting up on shaky legs, he slams his head against the metallic wall. Once, twice then. He slams his head against whatever foul thing that covers the walls and still it is not enough.

Genji does not wake up.

* * *

“You keep pushing yourself.” Genji says, a frown marring his handsome face and Hanzo flinches. His hands are bleeding, rough, and Hanzo looks away when Genji starts to bandage his hands. “You really need to stop doin’ that, anija, take a break.”

A scowl appears on Hanzo’s face. “I cannot do that, Genji.” Hanzo barks out, and Genji just hums and continues to bandage his hands.

Slowly, carefully… what Genji never is when he trains or when he’s with the family, and yet he does so when it comes to Hanzo. He stares at his brother’s hands - fingers larger than his own, what kind of cruelty is this? -- and then looks up to see Genji’s sweet smile. “You’re always working so hard.” Genji murmurs, admiration clear in his voice, and Hanzo can’t bring himself to look away. “But you need to take a break, too, anija.”

“I cannot-” he starts saying, only to be interrupted by Genji’s “I know.”. There is a silence that stretches over them, something uncomfortable being shared, and Genji looks away.

“I’m going to run away someday.” Genji admits. “And if I could bring you with me, I would… but I won’t force you to follow.”

Hanzo’s mouth falls open, eyes blinking rapidly before he yanks his bandaged hands away from Genji like he has been burnt. “Genji, what is the meaning -- do _not_ let the elders hear that! Do not -- do not disgrace yourself like father did! What are you saying?”

“I just told you what I wanna do.” Genji shrugs. “And if I could just… just run away from here, far, far away and never associate myself with this place again…”

“This ‘place’ is our _home._ ”

“No, it’s _your_ home.” Genji snaps out. “My home-- my home would be with you-- with you, being, relaxed and not-- not hurting yourself all the time!”

Hanzo has to hold back the urge to spit at his brother, irritation coiling in his stomach like a snake around its prey. “I do not understand you one bit, Genji.”

“I don’t understand you either.” Genji admits, his voice far too soft. “But I am in love with you anyway, anija.”

His eyes widen.

Genji gets up and leaves after that.

* * *

There is humming once more; distorted yet human, recognisable, and Hanzo stares up to see Genji’s glossy, open eyes. “Has it rained?” Genji asks, voice fading and electronic, and Hanzo stares out into the deep blue of the outside.

“I… no.” Hanzo says, his brows furrowing. “I… do not think it ever-- Where we are, it cannot rain.” Hanzo struggles to say, and he can feel the way Genji’s stare burns a hole through him. It tears him open, lays his soul bare for Genji to see.

To pick apart, to analyse, to cut open and remove like a surgeon replacing ruined organs… and Hanzo twitches. The eyes in the walls open up again, a deep crimson that drowns the room in its hue. Green and greys are overshadowed by the sickening red, and Genji smiles at him. “Does me looking at you make you uncomfortable, brother?”

“... it does not.” Hanzo says, and Genji smiles still.

It almost feels as though Genji has his hands still, digging them into his flesh and sinking fingers through gaping wounds. “Why aren’t you happy here then, Hanzo?” Genji hisses through his teeth, even with his lips spread in a painful smile. “Isn’t it safe here?”

Surrounded by a suffocating ventricle, Hanzo gets up and walks over to his brother. The distance seems to get longer still no more how much closer he gets to Genji, who is smiling and staring through him, and Hanzo reaches up with shaky hands to cup his face.

Half of his face is a synthetic mesh, and the other half is scarred flesh. Wires run along the scars, looking like out of place arteries, and Hanzo stares into Genji’s teary gaze while the overwhelming urge to run tries to force him away.

“I’m in love with you.” Genji says, his voice so soft that Hanzo nearly misses it in the beating thuds from their little room. Genji falls forward then, as though trying to lean in close for something, and Hanzo’s hands cup his face and hold his head up so that he can give to him the one thing he has been hoping for.

Dry chapped lips press against half-mesh, half-flesh ones, and Genji’s eyes widen in surprise. Tears flow freely, and the red eyes that stare into them slowly crumble and crack from the walls. Though they fall, the walls regrow and spread -- throbbing red muscles that pulse and constrict before they are covered up once more -- and they are alone now.

* * *

He’s screaming. His own voice cracks and yet Hanzo still screams. Bile rises up only to be immediately swallowed down, and he screams and screams and screams. Half-dead, body deteriorating and being devoured by dragons, Genji is cradled in Hanzo’s arms while he screams and shouts and lets free all his frustrations.

“S’your own fault.” Genji says, the dragons finally having ceased their roaring and fled and allowing him to speak. “Shoulda… shoulda run ‘way with me.”

“How can you speak?” Hanzo chokes out. He reaches up, his hand shaking near his brother’s missing jaw and he has to keep from screaming again. “How can you speak!? How can you--”

Genji raises up the stump of an arm he has, metal growing from the bits of bone available and artificial muscle spreads from torn ones, and thin metallic fingers grab at Hanzo’s chin. “S’your own fault.” Genji repeats, jaw reforming to that of a prosthetic and Hanzo trembles. “It’s okay. Accept it. It’s been years, and I know it’s hard. I know… but you need to let go now, anija.

“What has happened,” Genji says, “has happened.”

“I’m sorry!” Hanzo sobs out, his shoulders shaking with each cry. “I--”

A hand runs through his hair - careful, slow - and Hanzo slumps. His teeth digs into his lower lip, trying his hardest to silence himself, and Genji shushes him gently. “What has happened, has happened.”

With that, Genji lets go of him then and Hanzo yells as though he has been shocked as pain runs through him. He ends up dropping his brother and Hanzo looks at his burning hands then at Genji with horror clear on his face.

One of Genji’s hands curls on his chest and he smiles at Hanzo. His hair splays around him on the wooden floor, as though he is floating through water, and Genji closes his eyes. “Thank you for finally acknowledging me.” Genji says, his voice dragging and catching on words, before his body fades away to the dragons.

He is alone now.

No eyes, no elders, no family… and no Genji.

 

 

Finally, he stands up from the floor. The world around him is cleaner now, walls wooden like that of a cabin, and Hanzo stares at the wires that still hang before he turns to leave through the open door behind him.

The sun shines brightly and welcomingly on him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://www.starrelia.tumblr.com)


End file.
